Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for Night of the Undead), also known as Night in the Rezurrection poster, is the first Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: World at War and the Zombies game mode. It was later remastered and released as a part of the Hardened and Prestige Editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, as well as being available in the Rezurrection map pack. Another remastered version of the map was released in the Zombies Chronicles map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Alongside being its own map, the structure of the building that the map is played in also has appearances in other Zombies maps. The structure of the building in Nacht der Untoten appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II map Green Run in the cornfields. A displaced Nacht der Untoten floating in space appears as a playable area in the Black Ops III map Revelations along with other maps previously featured in the Treyarch Zombies saga. Overview In World at War, the playable faction is the Marines. This map features explosive Barrels outside the map, the Sniper Cabinet which costs 1500 per use, and it gives out a scoped Kar98k. There is one Mystery Box location, and all of the weapons are World War II era weapons. In ZOMBIES, many of the features remain the same, with the exception that the Sniper Cabinet gives out a Flamethrower for 2000 points instead, and some weapons in the Mystery Box have been added in, such as the PPSh-41 and Bouncing Betties. In Black Ops, the playable faction is Ultimis, and most of the features remain the same, with the exception that the Mystery Box now contains Cold War era weapons instead, as well as the Thundergun and Cymbal Monkeys. Carpenter power-up is featured. Zombies are a lot different such as the same models from Kino Der Toten. Zombies will now attack players through the barricades as well as attempting to attack the player if they are close to them. There is a also musical easter egg that is featured by shooting three barrels. Also, Mule Kick has been added in after an update shortly after the release of the Rezurrection DLC. In Black Ops III, some features remain the same from Black Ops, but all Wall Weapons and the Sniper Cabinet have changed to 2065 era weapons, with the Sniper Cabinet giving out a Locus for 5000 points. The Mystery Box mostly consists of 2065 era weapons, as well as some Cold War and World War II weapons, with the Thundergun, Cymbal Monkey, and Annihilator in the mix. Der Wunderfizz and GobbleGums have been added in as well. Plot In World at War, a plane full of U.S. Marines was flying back to the United States of America, but it crashed (for unknown reasons) near an abandoned airfield which had been previously controlled by the Axis powers, more specifically the Nazis, during World War II. There were four survivors, who took shelter in the nearby bunker while the rest were killed by either the plane crash or Zombies. The Marines then found weapons and then used them against endless hordes of Zombies until they were all killed. This map is canon to the RGS Timeline. In ZOMBIES, Rook meets up with three other Marine survivors after Rook was forced to kill Edward Richtofen, who had been zombiefied in the prior events. Rook and the rest of the Marines fend off in the bunker against endless hordes of Zombies until they were all killed. This map is canon to the iOS Timeline. In Black Ops and Black Ops III, this map is non-canon to the RGS Timeline. Black Ops version A remastered version of Nacht der Untoten is available if the the player purchased the Hardened/Prestige edition or the Rezurrection map pack. The characters are now Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen instead of the unknown marines and the Cold War weapons are now available from the mystery box instead of the WWII weapons, but the WWII are still available from the wall. The Monkey Bomb and Thundergun is also available from the box as well. Zombies models are used from Kino der Toten instead of the original models. They are also more aggressive and intelligent, they can now attack players through the barricade and will attempt to attack the player if they get closer to them. Mule Kick is now available in the starting room. Black Ops III Nacht der Untoten makes another appearance alongside other past Zombies maps in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies map Revelations, serving as the hub world. The player can enter Nacht Der Untoten by overriding the Corruption Engines found in the spawn area, Der Eisendrache, Mob of the Dead and Verrückt. Nacht Der Untoten is also used to trap the Apothicon with a tesla ray from the upstairs balcony. Once each corruption engine is activated, the player must hold the Use button on the control panel when the Apothicon flies by to trap it in place. The Pack-A-Punch can be accessed from Nacht by entering the Apothicon at any time for the remainder of the game. With all corruption engines powered and the Apothicon trapped, Nacht can be used as a short cut to any location on the map. Juggernog, the workbench for the Dragon Shield, the music radio easter egg (activated by holding the Use button on all 4 buttons hidden in the bunker), and the weapon trading bench (activated by using the Chalk in Der Eisendrache to fix all of the chalk writing on each map) are all available Another remastered version of Nacht der Untoten also available in the Zombies Chronicles map pack along with others 7 classic zombie maps. The characters of the map once again the Ultimis crew instead of unindetified marines. The maps has been remastered with very high definition but still maintain the feels of the original. The enhancements added to the maps includes; Better zombies Artificial Intelegence and futuristic 2065 - era weapons exclusive for Black Ops III are added as a wall weapons as well as the Mystery box (Although some WWII era Weapons also added to the mystery box.) Mule Kick is available from the same spot it was available from in the Black Ops version as well as Der Wunderfizz Machine and GobbleGum Machine are included in the map. Features World at War Starting Weapons * Colt M1911 * Frag Grenades (2) * Knife Wall Weapons * Kar98k - 200 * M1A1 Carbine - 600 * Double-Barrel Shotgun - 1200 * Thompson - 1200 * BAR - 1800 * M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 * Double-Barrel Shotgun (Sawed-Off w/Grip) - 1200 * Stiel Hand Grenade - 250/4 grenades Mystery Box Weapons - 950/use * .357 Magnum * Thompson * MP40 * M1897 Trench Gun * Double-Barreled Shotgun (Saw-Off w/Grip or Normal) * Kar98k (Scoped or Normal) * Springfield * M1 Garand * Gewehr 43 * M1A1 Carbine * STG-44 * PTRS-41 * BAR * Deployable FG42 * Deployable M1919 Browning * M2 Flamethrower * Panzerschrek * Ray Gun * MG42 * Stiel Hand Grenade (4) * Molotov Cocktails (4) Sniper Cabinet Weapons * Kar98k (Scoped) - 1500 Other Utilites * Explosive Barrels * Explosive Trucks |-|''Black Ops'' Starting Weapons * Colt M1911 * Frag Grenades (2) * Knife Wall Weapons * Kar98k - 200 * M1A1 Carbine - 600 * Double-Barrel Shotgun - 1200 * Thompson - 1200 * BAR - 1800 * M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 * Double-Barrel Shotgun (Sawed-Off w/Grip) - 1200 * Stiel Hand Grenade - 250/4 grenades Mystery Box Weapons - 950/use * CZ75 (Duel-Wield or Normal) * Python * Spectre * FN FAL * G11 (Low Power Scope) * FAMAS * AUG (Swarovski Scope) * Commando * Galil * HS-10 * SPAS-12 * Dragunov * L96A1 * RPK * HK21 * Crossbow * Ballistic Knife * China Lake * M72 LAW * Ray Gun * Thundergun * Monkey Bomb Sniper Cabinet Weapons * Kar98k (Scoped) - 1500 Perks * Mule Kick (Black Ops, version after update) - 4000 Other Utilites * Explosive Barrels |-|''ZOMBIES'' Starting Weapons * Colt M1911 * Frag Grenades (2) * Knife Wall Weapons * Kar98k - 200 * M1A1 Carbine - 600 * Double-Barrel Shotgun - 1200 * Thompson - 1200 * BAR - 1800 * M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 * Double-Barrel Shotgun (Sawed-Off w/Grip) - 1200 * Stiel Hand Grenade - 250/4 grenades Mystery Box Weapons - 950/use * .357 Magnum * Thompson * MP40 * M1897 Trench Gun * Double-Barreled Shotgun (Saw-Off w/Grip or Normal) * Kar98k (Scoped or Normal) * Springfield * M1 Garand * Gewehr 43 * M1A1 Carbine * STG-44 * PTRS-41 * BAR * Deployable FG42 * Deployable M1919 Browning * M2 Flamethrower * Panzerschrek * Ray Gun * MG42 * Stiel Hand Grenade (4) * Molotov Cocktails (4) * PPSh-41 * Type 100 * Bouncing Betties (2) Sniper Cabinet Weapons * M2 Flamethrower (iOS) - 2000 Other Utilites * Explosive Barrels Rooms Spawn Room * 5 barriers * Explosive barrels (outside of the barriers) * "Help" room door - 1000 points * Stairway debris - 1000 points * Kar98k - 200 points * M1A1 Carbine - 600 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points "Help" Room * 3 barriers * Spawn Room door - 1000 points * Stairway debris - 1000 points * Mystery Box - 950 points/use * Double-Barreled Shotgun - 1200 points * Thompson - 1200 points Upstairs Room * 4 barriers * Stairway debris (Spawn Room) - 1000 points * Stairway debris ("Help" Room) - 1000 points * Sniper Cabinet - 1500 points (Scoped Kar98k) (World at War & Black Ops)/2000 points (M2 Flamethrower) (ZOMBIES) * BAR - 1800 points * M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 points * Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/Grip - 1200 points * Stielhandgranate (4) - 500 points Easter Eggs Musical Easter Egg #1 In the "Help" Room, there's a radio that can be attacked and it would activate music; the "Black Cats" theme, the Red Army theme, "Königgrätzer Marsch", or "WTF" in World at War, or music from Dead Ops Arcade in Black Ops. Musical Easter Egg #2 In the Spawn Room, if three of the explosive barrels have been destroyed, the song "Undone" would play. This would only work in Black Ops. Trivia *In the Help Room next to the Mystery Box lies a radio on a table. If one shoots/knifes it then it will start playing music. Repeatedly striking the radio cycles through all the songs. *This is the only map where Power-Ups have an on-screen timer. **The timer cannot be reset when the same Power-Up has been picked up. Instead, the effects will be doubled (ex. Double Points will become Quadruple Points). *Carpenter and Mule Kick are only featured in the Black Ops version of the map. **The trucks and barrels outside the Spawn Room can be destroyed in World at War. However, only the barrels can be destroyed in the Black Ops version. *The Thompson is mistakenly listed as 1500 points on the wall but the cost is actually 1200 points. This was fixed in the Black Ops version. *This Map has the most appearances in the entire series. serving both as Cameos and Remastered versions. Category:Call Of Duty: World At War Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Map Category:Nazi Zombies Maps Category:Map Category:Maps Category:Marines